


Wrecked

by taedreamer



Series: Exo Rare Pairs [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedreamer/pseuds/taedreamer
Summary: Sehun thinks he hears Baekhyun scream, maybe Jongin too. And suddenly his stomach is upside down and he has no idea which way is up and which way is down. The only thing he can even think to worry about is Jongdae groaning in pain and Chanyeol yelling for everyone to brace themselves.





	Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> i may add another chapter to this later on

The sun is beating down on the back of Chanyeol’s neck persistently. The heat is giving him a headache and more than anything he just wants to find some solace in the air-conditioned vehicle before them. The boys are all chatting and smiling, sometimes for the fans who are barricaded a few yards away from them and sometimes just because Baekhyun and Jongdae are actually being funny. The managers are off discussing something with the airport staff, so that leaves the nine boys a little time to find their bearings after their long flight to Chile.

Jongdae must have said something particularly amusing because Sehun huffs out a fond laugh from his spot next to Chanyeol. When the older boys takes a glance at him, he notices the way his eyes are shining at the smaller boy and thanks the universe that he is wearing a face mask. Sehun is far too obvious and they don't need a scandal on their hands anytime soon.

“Alright boys, five in one van and four in the other,” the manager sighs out the orders and the boys begin gathering the little things they have on them. The rest of their luggage will be brought to the hotel later.

Baekhyun starts waving animatedly towards the fans, causing their screams to echo all that much louder in Chanyeol’s ears. Despite the minor discomfort, the tall boy finds himself smiling and waving goodbye to everyone as well, unable to really help himself.

Junmyeon quickly climbs into one van, dragging a slightly disgruntled and very tired looking Minseok in behind him. Kyungsoo and Yixing, both looking a little worse for wear from the travel as well, join them without so much as a second thought. Baekhyun crinkles his nose and mutters something about how, “Riding with the hyungs is never fun.”

When Jongin laughs and mentions that Kyungsoo is younger than Baekhyun, the small boy just scrunches up his nose even further and comically reminds everyone that Kyungsoo is mean when he’s tired. Nobody argues and the remaining five boys climb into the other van.

Baekhyun hurries into the very back with Jongin hot on his heels, snickering when Chanyeol starts to complain about getting stuck with Sehun and Jongdae. The two have been dating for around two years now and although the honeymoon phase has long worn off, they are both still extremely touchy. Sehun huffs at Chanyeol’s whining and smacks him in the shoulder while Jongdae himself begins to pout. After a few moments of back and forth between all five parties in the car, Jongin and Baekhyun having joined in at some point just for the hell of it, the manager who had taken up the passenger seat beside the driver buds in and tells them all to shut up. He sounds exasperated and Chanyeol knows that he isn’t actually upset, just exhausted. Nevertheless, they all stop arguing and Jongdae blows a triumphant kiss at Chanyeol before hiding behind his boyfriend, who had unfortunately been stuck with the middle seat.

After a few quiet minutes pass by, filled with hushed conversations from different people in the car and long, curious stares out of the tinted windows, the manager decides to turn on the radio. Usually Baekhyun or Minseok will plug in their phones to play music but this time the manager just lets whatever is on the radio reverberate throughout the car. Chanyeol hears some American pop songs that he recognizes, as well as some Spanish ones that he does not, but he doesn’t mind much and nods his head along to whatever beat is playing.

Jongin put in his earbuds at some point and Baekhyun was lost to the world, entrapped in his phone. Sehun and Jongdae were just talking quietly, and if it wasn’t for the smaller leaning up and giving the younger a brief kiss here and there, Chanyeol thinks he would never be able to tell they were dating. He knows that isn’t true, of course. They were both just so blatant sometimes that the managers actually had to separate them in order to not cause suspicion. As Jongdae leans up again and smiles before giving Sehun another kiss, Chanyeol makes a loud gagging sound in the back of his throat. Sehun isn’t even looking at him but nonetheless he swats a hand in Chanyeol’s direction and smacks him right on the face. Jongdae laughs and the silence is more or less returned.

The drive to the hotel from the airport unfortunately is estimated to take about an hour and it has only been about fifteen minutes since they departed. They had been following the other van with the four other members fairly closely up until now, the winding back roads putting a little distance between the two until Sehun couldn’t even see the other vehicle anymore. When he asks the manager about it, he just dismisses his concern and says that the driver knows where to take them. All eyes turn to the driver at that point.

He’s a burly hispanic man, with a full mustache and dark hair that is gelled back. He’s wearing all black, like most of the staffs and drivers usually do. Everyone just nods at the manager’s words and doesn’t question it again.

Nearly ten minutes later, when Baekhyun is all but asleep in the backseat, Jongin resting his head on his shoulder lightly to get comfortable, Chanyeol notices a white van behind them. He sees it through the rearview mirror upfront and allows himself to turn around for a better look. It’s old and dirty, looking much like some sort of work vehicle. The boy notices the writing on the front is in Spanish, but he can’t understand what it says. The van is extremely large though, probably made for hauling around equipment and when Chanyeol comes to that realization, he sinks down into his seat and decides to ignore whatever strange feeling he has. It's just a car, and it isn't like they had blocked off the roads or anything.

A few more minutes pass, just as slowly as they had been for most of the ride. Jongin is sure Baekhyun is asleep at this point and allows himself to relax on him in a more comfortable way. Jongdae is quietly running his fingers through Sehun’s hair while the younger fiddles with some game on his phone. Chanyeol is just gazing out the window resolutely, feeling his eyes begin to close slowly and delicately. He’s pretty sure sleep is just around the corner when it happens.

Suddenly there is a small crash to the side of the car, sending Jongin flying off of Baekhyun. The smaller boy shrieks and quickly tries to catch his ragged breath, something that was stolen from him when he was startled awake. Jongin isn’t wearing his seatbelt and his entire body jerks forward in the collision, causing his head to hit the seat in front of him.

Chanyeol sits up now, straightening his back and making sure his seatbelt is still secure. His eyes are wide open as he glances around to check on the others. Sehun’s phone is now resting on the floor, forgotten, while the younger’s left arm is draped across Jongdae’s body. Chanyeol notices the veins protruding and imagines Sehun’s arm is like steel against the smaller man, caging him into place despite his already fastened seatbelt. When Chanyeol quickly turns around to check on Baekhyun and Jongin, he immediately notices the panic state the two are in. The younger has a little scrape on his temple and it’s languidly bleeding down the side of his head while Baekhyun’s eyes are round and bulging.

"What was tha-” Sehun’s shout of urgency toward their manager is cut off by another swift hit from outside. Jongdae shrieks and Chanyeol can tell that he is gripping Sehun’s arm like it is his last hope. Jongin has tucked himself into a seatbelt by now, reaching his hand out for Baekhyun’s who gladly takes it. When they are both mostly secure, the youngest chances looking out the windows. The sun is bright and nearly blinding, making it difficult to focus on anything specific, but the large white van is hard to miss.

A third hit comes just as quickly and unexpected as the other two, and the impact causes Jongdae’s head to turn and his face to hit the side of the car. His nose begins to bleed down to his lips and off his chin and the boy groans quietly. The blood is falling quickly and a sputtering cough erupts from deep in his throat. When Sehun turns to him, his eyes are sealed tight in pain from the hit and little tears are forming involuntarily at the corners of his eyes.

"Everyone hold on. There's a car ramming us and I need you to-" The boy’s manager is trying to bark out orders as fast as he can before another impact from the supposed car sends his head reeling towards the dashboard. And with a huge bang that has everyone gasping and turning to look, he’s passed out in the passenger seat.

“Shit. Wake up. Come on.” Chanyeol is stuttering over his words as the man who is supposed to ensure their safety slumps down in the seat, unconscious.

“Jongdae!” Sehun is now excrutiatingly loud within the confines of the black van. Chanyeol is still trying to wake up their manager when another hit shakes the entire vehicle and pulls Chanyeol back into his seat. When he sucks in a breath and sneaks a glance at Jongdae, he sees blood and a pain etched into the lines of his face that has his heart racing. Sehun is a mess, fretting over the boy and using the jacket he has been wearing to stop the blood. When Chanyeol turns around to look and see where the white van is, he spots Baekhyun’s wide eyes and how they’re trained on Jongin. The younger has his head in his hands but he’s also taking deep breaths to calm himself down, so Chanyeol knows he is probably okay.

The driver, who speaks Spanish, is yelling something nobody can decipher at the top of his lungs. The white van continues its brutality and the car is on the brink of spinning out of control. As everything becomes more erratic, Chanyeol takes a final look around the vehicle. How it has happened so fast, nobody knows, but the once serene escort is now spiraling off the road.

Sehun thinks he hears Baekhyun scream, maybe Jongin too. And suddenly his stomach is upside down and he has no idea which way is up and which way is down. The only thing he can even think to worry about is Jongdae groaning in pain and Chanyeol yelling for everyone to brace themselves.

The scene unravels like one straight out of a movie, the breaking of glass clear in the confines of the car. The fear is one of the worst Jongin thinks he has ever felt, but as the car finally comes to a stop on its side, he regrets thinking that. Something tells him that it is only going to get worse.

With everything finally still, even for just a second, Sehun slowly unbuckles his seatbelt and lowers himself down. On its side, the car is barely tall enough for him to crouch. His movements are extremely loud since everything is deafeningly quiet around them. Jongdae is shaking where he sits still strapped into the car. His breathing slowly starts coming back to him, first in little gasps and then in nearly full-out sobs. Sehun immediately goes to console him, helping him down from where he sits trapped until they’re both collapsing in a heap on the ground.

Chanyeol has only now gained some semblance of courage to move and get himself down, stumbling gracelessly on his wobbly legs and leaning against the car wall. He looks up when he hears movement from the back, where he sees Baekhyun crawling over broken glass. Chanyeol quickly goes to retrieve him, lifting him so he doesn’t accidentally cut his hands on the glass bellow him. Baekhyun is shaky once on his feet but so is Chanyeol so he doesn’t think much of it.

With Baekhyun now up and out of the way, Jongin clambers out from the backseat as well, looking a little worse than most of the other boys, but not worse than Jongdae. The said boy has just managed to detach himself from Sehun and is sucking in desperate breaths. Now that the bleeding from his nose has ceased, the remaining boys can see the awkward quirk in the middle of it. Definitely broken, Chanyeol dares to think.

Baekhyun swallows quietly and moves over to his hurt best friend, careful as he touches over Jongdae’s face and head, checking for other injuries they can’t see. Everything must appear normal because Baekhyun just wraps his friend in a hug and slouches against him, defeated. Sehun, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of his lover yet, allows himself a second to wring out his tensed muscles before he is back in action. The youngest is quickly searching for his phone and when Chanyeol notices what he is doing he does the same. Sehun curses when he can’t find it, causing Baekhyun and Jongdae to jump a little. He looks at them apologetically but continues searching to no avail. Chanyeol pulls his phone out only to find that it’s shattered and won’t turn on.

He looks to Jongin to see if he has his phone but the younger seems to have been stunned speechless. Chanyeol is about to ask if he is alright but after a second Jongin moves to cautiously peak out from the caved windows. Even though the car is securely on its side and no longer moving, everyone is still very aware that the people who caused this are out there.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are quietly whispering while Sehun rummages around them in a panic.

“Does anyone have a phone? I can’t fucking find mine.” He looks to Chanyeol but sighs when he sees the shattered mess in his hand. When he taps Jongin on the shoulder, the boy startles. He jerks away from the younger but when Sehun repeats his question more softly, Jongin begins looking around and stuttering. He searches the entire backseat but finds nothing. He looks a little hopeless but Sehun just smiles and turns to the two boys sitting at his feet. Baekhyun digs through his pockets for a moment before pulling out his phone and handing it to the younger. Sehun breathes a sigh of relief when it turns on, only to freeze when he sees that there is no signal.

Sehun grumbles and drops the phone onto the ground, much to the other boy’s confusion and dismay. At their questioning glances, he grits out a short, “No service.” They nod and let their faces fall.

It’s Jongin who speaks next, quiet as ever from his spot by the splintered window. He sounds scared.

“They’re going to come back. We can’t stay here.” Chanyeol takes a glance at the younger but finds him assured in his claim. He quickly agrees and urges everyone to get ready to go. He sees Sehun begin to help Jongdae stand and suddenly the van is much too cramped. As an afterthought before climbing out of the vehicle, Chanyeol worms his way up to the front of the car to check on their manager and the driver. He hadn’t even realized that the man had been knocked unconscious in the final collision.

Chanyeol tries to shake his manager awake and is met with stillness and silence to match. His frown deepens and he wonders how the fuck they are going to get out of here. Just as he’s about to turn and voice his question to the other four boys, who had apparently already began exiting the van through the sun roof, he hears it. It’s loud and alarming and Chanyeol knows what it is. The noise makes his core shake with fear but the scream that follows is what really does it. Chanyeol’s mouth dries up in a matter of seconds and his feet begin moving on their own accord because he knows who that scream came from. He knows it came from Sehun.

He registers other noises, Jongdae yelling and crying, chanting Sehun’s name like a record. He hears laughter and knows somewhere in the back of his mind that it must be the men from the white van. Still, Chanyeol’s feet carry him out of the upturned car and into the threatening sun.

The first thing he sees is Sehun sprawled out on the ground, blood leaking from a sizable hole in his thigh. His face is screwed up and he’s coiled up so tight that his hands shake as he lightly touches his leg. Chanyeol knows that the hole is a gunshot, knows this even before he looks up to see the five men standing in a group a little ways away.

Jongdae is running. He’s running the few yards to Sehun’s side and dropping to his knees right there, ignoring the looming proximity he has with the hostile men. He’s nearly hysterical, repeating Sehun’s name in combination with a few words of comfort that don’t really help. One of the men suddenly begins to make his way toward the two and Chanyeol finds himself yelling.

“Jongdae, watch out!” The words do little to warn the smaller boy, for as soon as he looks up towards the approaching assailant, a boot is being launched into his gut. Jongdae flies backward and lands on his butt, choking on air and letting out small, vulnerable tears. Sehun yells something and he thinks Baekhyun does too. Chanyeol isn’t really listening anymore though, his ears swimming with rushing blood and his heart pounding in fear.

Suddenly, Jongin is next to him, pulling a crying Baekhyun along by the wrist. Chanyeol realizes the younger is trembling. So is he.

“Hyung, what do we do? They shot Sehun.” His words are stuttered and Baekhyun flinches when Jongin finally forces them out of his mouth. Chanyeol doesn’t know how to respond so he doesn’t, but in a last effort to be brave and to do what he can to protect his brothers, he moves Jongin and Baekhyun behind him. It isn’t much, but it’s all he can do. Jongin lets out a sob.

One of the men walks idly toward the still recovering Jongdae, smiling when he leans down and sees the boy cower away. The large man reaches out a grimy hand and places it on the younger’s chin. Jongdae is obviously scared, but something feral flares within him and he’s shooting out a leg to kick at the man. He hits him between the legs and the man instantly drops his hold on Jongdae. The Korean boy smiles triumphantly, proud that he had gotten a hit in. The celebration is short lived though, and the man launches a fist out that hits Jongdae right in the temple, knocking him unconscious.

Sehun screams and, despite his obvious pain, begins to drag himself up and toward Jongdae’s attacker. He barely makes it three feet before a different man is grabbing him and tying his wrists behind his back. The man who had hit Jongdae does the same to him.

Chanyeol's mind is racing at speeds he didn't know were possible, words jumbling up in his brain and trying to find an outlet. When two of the men slowly start to make their way over, Chanyeol sucks in as much air as he can and finally releases what he's been trying to say.

"Run. Fuck, Jongin. Baekhyun, now."

Despite the obvious urgency in his words, the only response he got was a sob from Baekhyun and steadfast feet planted in the hard earth behind him. The men are closer but Chanyeol doesn't see a gun on either of them at first glance. With that knowledge, he turns and pushes Jongin back, yelling at him to run with all the power he can muster in his panicked state. 

Jongin has tears leaking down his face and his eyes show conflict, but at the last second he nods and turns away. He's still holding onto Baekhyun's wrist tightly, so as he begins to run, the older is dragged behind him. Baekhyun barely manages not to trip over his feet.

Chanyeol can barely register the relief he feels because as soon as the two take off, he's being pulled back by his collar. The stiff material chokes him and he stumbles down to the ground after losing his balance. There's a light pounding in his head but he knows it must be nothing compared to the pain that Sehun is in.

From his position on the ground, Chanyeol can barely focus on anything but the blinding sun. He hears scuffling from boots on the course ground, panting from cigarette soaked lungs, but he isn’t sure if Baekhyun and Jongin got away. His senses are overwhelming him from all angles and Chanyeol isn’t sure if he’ll be able to stay conscious.

A sudden burst of terrified screams breaks out off in the distance and Chanyeol feels the last bit of fight, the last ounce of will drain from his body. He knows it’s Baekhyun. He knows that they caught him. He knows, somewhere deep in his gut, that Jongin wouldn’t have gone without him.

The sinking revelation is proven further when a man grabs his hair and hoists him up onto his knees. Chanyeol struggles just enough to piss off the man tying his wrists, but not enough to be deemed a threat. He is slapped haphazardly across the face, causing his head to loll to the side.

He sees Jongin on the ground, then. Baekhyun is fumbling on his shaky legs, the only thing really holding him up taking the form of a man twice his size. There is a hand covering his mouth, cutting off his voice and making breathing a chore. Even with the distance, Chanyeol sees the dread in his eyes.

His wrists are suddenly stinging and Chanyeol knows that the ties are too tight. He can’t help but allow his mind to focus on the pain, subconsciously knowing it’s better than listening to Sehun beg for Jongdae to wake up, knowing it’s better than wondering what they are going to do to them.

He is lifted up by the same man who had tied his wrists and set back down so that he is standing on his feet. He feels the grip return to his hair for a moment, pulling hard so that his neck is exposed and his eyes have no choice but to face the scene unfolding in front of him. One of the men is poring the contents of a tank all over their upturned car. Joined by a sudden bout of nausea, realization punches Chanyeol in the face.

“Stop! Wait!” Chanyeol’s shouts do little to deter anyone. He’s helpless. Somewhere to his right, he can hear Baekhyun sobbing and Jongin protesting with whatever nerve he has left, but he lets his own words ring around the air until they disappear entirely.

A lighter is flicked and Chanyeol can hear a desperate cry rip out of Jongin, begging them to stop, saying anything he can think of in broken English and Spanish. The men laugh now and then, apparently finding the situation amusing, but even that seems to get boring after a while.

When the lighter is finally dropped, Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a noise he never knew he could make. He refuses to think about their manager, refuses to think about the family he is leaving behind as the flames catch. It isn’t fair. His daughter turns four next month.

Hoots and hollers ring out around the fire, rising into the midday sun like smoke. But just as quickly as the animalistic cheers break out, they disperse. The men move to gather themselves, gather their hostages, and make way back toward their white van.

The entire event barely takes five minutes and none of the boys realize this until it’s over.

Sehun and Jongdae are thrown into the back first, the younger whimpering with every movement required of his injured leg and the older still out cold. The larger folds up on himself, despite the pain, trying with all of his strength to maneuver his way to the pile that is Jongdae. Limbs are resting at strange angles and there is a gash running from Jongdae’s temple to his hairline. The blood is slowly beading down sweaty skin and pooling above his nose and in the valley of his upper lip.

Chanyeol is next, climbing into the van on his own accord. He stumbles without the use of his arms, slamming his nose on the dirty floor of the vehicle. The man behind him laughs and pushes him further inside so that he lands next to, and partially on top of, Sehun. The younger cries out at the movement and Chanyeol immediately moves away. The cry is silenced into tiny puffs of labored breath and the younger sends a grimace Chanyeol’s way. It’s meant to be reassuring. It’s not.

There is a commotion outside, both Chanyeol and Sehun perking up at the sound of Baekhyun crying.

“Let me go! Please! Stop!” The words are in English and both boys pale at the desperation and fear laced through them. The struggle is getting closer and the men standing at the back of the van open the doors just far enough for the others to literally throw Baekhyun inside. He lands on his shoulder and the pain is noticeable to everyone.

He uses his feet to push away from the men and pins his back to the wall behind him, mind completely unaware of the other boys around him and only focusing on the threatening men. They all laugh at the tears streaking Baekhyun’s cheeks, one going as far as to reach out to touch him. He doesn’t make it that far, however, as Chanyeol shoots out from where he had been sitting to protect his best friend. The hand immediately stills, before pulling back and launching itself against the tall boy’s head once again. He doesn’t try to touch Baekhyun again, though.

Jongin is unconscious when the last man drops him on the uncarpeted floor. The slam is loud, echoing in the small space and causing Baekhyun to jump. The younger has a bruise on his cheek, more red than purple for the moment. He seems to be in more pain than what is visible, though, judging by the way his brows furrow and his teeth grit. Baekhyun wants to reach out and stroke his forehead. He can’t. He probably wouldn’t even if he could.

With a few more lingering stares and amused chuckles directed at the mess of boys, the men decidedly close the doors and begin piling into the front of the van. The vehicle shakes with each addition of another body, and lurches twice as violently when the doors are all thrown shut. The engine cries out when the driver tries to start it, refusing at least twice before finally giving in.

The wall providing a barrier between the men and the battered boys is thin, something put there only for the function of caging their captives, Chanyeol assumes. The small windows located on the doors are covered with black trash bags and duck tape, allowing only a small amount light to find its way inside the makeshift prison. The heat, on the other hand, is inescapable, creeping into every corner of the vehicle.

As the van continues on towards it’s destination, the voices of the five men roar up almost as loud as the engine itself. It’s all too rushed and slurred for the conscious boys to comprehend.

All of the noise stirs Jongin, causing his eyes to slowly peak open at the intrusion. It takes all of three seconds for the gravity of their situation to sink in, all of three seconds for Jongin’s world to come crashing down around him in the form of a splintering headache. By then, the panic is registering and his lungs are closing up. Tears are forming and a desperate wheezing sound is all that he can manage, barely audible amongst the collage of dreadful sensation. Luckily enough for him, Baekhyun notices nearly immediately.

“Jong. You’re okay. It’s going to be okay. Breathe.” The words are whispered out of fear of being caught but Jongin manages to decipher them. Breathing doesn’t come easier with the comforting words, but the reminder that anything can happen to them if they step out of line is thrown in his face. He opens his mouth and sucks in as much air as he thinks he can hold until his body starts to respond. The process is slow, but Jongin eases away from nearly hyperventilating and regains his focus. Baekhyun, Sehun, and Chanyeol are staring at him when he looks up.

"You good?" It comes from Chanyeol but his eyes remain hard like stone as he watches the younger. Jongin quickly nods and stays silent, but the tears still rolling down his cheeks speak volumes. Chanyeol chooses not to look. Baekhyun can't help it.

"What do we do?"

Sehun is looking around the cramped space, wincing every now and then as the van hits a bump. His eyes are wide and Chanyeol can't believe that he's seeing the same Sehun. He has almost always had an air of confidence and comfort; Chanyeol doesn't know who this boy is.

Nobody speaks at first, Jongin still focusing on regulating his breathing. Jongdae is limp between Baekhyun and Sehun. Baekhyun has a completely hopeless look in his eyes and an endless supply of tears falling from his eyes. That leaves Chanyeol.

He sighs, tries to concentrate on what they should do. He's seen action movies before. He knows, in theory, that he should worry about getting his hands loose, that he should try to kick out a taillight or just bust open the whole damn door. But action movies don't show this part, they don't show the absolute terror that comes with being taken, the anguish watching a friend be burned alive provides. Chanyeol is utterly unprepared and completely lost, but nobody else is answering Sehun’s question and his look of panic is slowly stretching.

“What they say.”

Baekhyun’s eyes snap up to meet the larger boy’s with no hesitation, his bottom lip wobbling and his eyes screaming for Chanyeol to take it back. He doesn’t.

“If we do what they want, they might not hurt us. The other’s are going to realize we’re missing soon. They'll find us.”

It sounds more like Chanyeol is trying to convince himself than the other boys, his entire form trembling with the energy it takes to remain calm. Baekhyun is crying with Jongin now and Sehun has lost the look of panic in his eyes, only for it to be replaced with a resigned devastation. They can only wait. They can only hope they are found, that someone will save them.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos + comments ♡


End file.
